Blood Moon
by ladysalene
Summary: A death drives her insane who will save her from her power.. and will he be in time Usagi/?? I need reviews!!
1. Prolog

MAMU-CHAN Screamed Usagi. Mamuro was ripped to shreds this new demon yeoma were fears and   
  
strong. Usagi crawled to her beloved. M..mamu-Chan don't leave me please. begged Usagi  
  
a...Ai shiteru usa..ko Mamuro closed his eyes for the last time she new he was never   
  
coming back and it hurt her to her soul to know this.  
  
Ai shiteru Mamu-Chan.. Naze,Naze,NAZE! A FOGY image of Mamuro smiling and waving good   
  
by to Usagi and disappearing. passed Usagi's eyes (that was Mamuros last good by)   
  
Sarabada Mamu-Chan said Usagi broken hearted  
  
she looked at the yeoma, that was still fighting the senshi   
  
KONO YARO! Screamed Usagi this got every ones attention even the evil general that was   
  
hovering in the air.  
  
  
KUSOTTARE!! YOU WILL PAY! sailor moons broche changed Omae o korosu for what you did to my   
  
husband yelled Eternal Sailor Moon the silver light on Usagi turned a mixture of red and black  
  
kosu said sailor Pluto this cant be.   
  
what's happening to Eternal Sailor Moon asked Mars  
  
it...Densetsu no tsuki said Pluto in awe  
  
what legend asked Venue  
  
the dark power of the moon Hecate she has the power of Hecate said Saturn in awe everyone   
  
was in awe as well well only the senshi the demon and general didn't understand  
  
  
BLOOD MOON MAKE-UP! SHOUTED SAILORMOON   
  
Black and red fire ribbons surrounded her body like a cocoon. first you see her a black heal   
  
then the rest of her leg hands with a black glove that end at her wrist and fingers are   
  
cutout she twirls around and stops her senshi out fit is almost the same its shorter then   
  
her first faze and its a black red the body suite is black the collar is black red her hair   
  
is black with silver high lights her eyes are no longer blue there black with read pupils   
  
there's a black cape with red lining on her back no tiara a red crescent moon on her brow a   
  
scythe appeared In her hands.  
  
you killed my husband . even her voice changed it sounded ire and now you will die she   
  
raised her scythe and screamed hells door destruction the blasted killed the demon on   
  
impacted and the general was squirming on the ground you killed my husband you discussing   
  
animal blood moon hellfire!! the general screamed in pain and was disintegrated into   
  
nothing.  
  
blood moon turned to the senshi who were trembling at the amount of power that she had  
  
out of nowhere two hauling huge dogs with red eyes appeared and ran to blood moon they licked   
  
her hand Kuroi Denkou,Kuroi Gouka my pets its good to see you again *usagi*  
  
blood moon turned to the one that called that name and hissed   
  
usagi is no more I am what is left kuroi Tenshi no Shi..  
  
  
  
  
what do you think? I need reviews.  
  
Kuroi Denkou = Black Lightning   
  
Kuroi Gouka = Black Hellfire   
  
kuroi Tenshi no Shi = Black Angel Of Death 


	2. CH 1

Blood moon looked at the senshi and sneered, she looked at the blood stain on the floor with recollection, she looked at the senshi a tear of blood slid down her face.  
  
flashback~*  
  
  
Usagi stay still your fidgeting said Rei   
  
Rei what if it doesn't work out what if.... said Usagi wile Rai brushed her hair usagi was warring a beautiful white dress sleeves were to the shoulders they were puffed. the neck line was low not to low a round shape under her collarbone. it showed her curves nice there was diamonds all over her gown the dress was long it touched the ground it had a long tail the color of the dress was the purest of white.  
  
Usagi you have wedding jitters they pass you'll be happy resort Rei  
  
usagi smiled her hair was loose Rei placed the tiara on her head and pined it the tiara was white the tip of the tiara has a very small bell little diamond adorn the tiara with small silver crescents around the corners of the tiara. Rei pulled the vial over Usagi's face and smiled at her Usagi you're beautiful said Rai Usagi smiled Usagi had light makeup it looked natural with diamond crescents earrings.  
  
there was a knock at the door it was Haruks. Koneko its time said Haruka  
  
ok Ruka-Chan said Usagi  
  
first was the flower-girl she was adorable she had shoulder-length black hair and beautiful green eyes. her dress was light pink and with, flowers as her crown.  
  
then the ring bearer short blond hair with blue eyes he ware a black tux's. the pillow he cared was silver with two gold ring's.  
  
then came the maiden's of honor Ami,Rei,Makoto,Minako,Setsuna,Hataru,Michell (I don't know her Japanese name can some one tell me) then Haruka (yes in a dress Michell convinced her to do it for the princess so Haruka dressed in dress) they each had the same dress only in there respected colors it was puffed sleeves dress that was long and had a slip in it.  
  
Mamuro was handsome he was in a black tux's with a white rose in the collar of the tux's Mitoki ware a dark blue tux's he was Mamuro's best man.  
  
the wedding march started. Usagis father looked at her and smiled your beautiful my angel he took Usagi's arm and walked her out and down the ale. Mamuro saw his little Usako she was breathtaking his beautiful Usagi her father approached with her in front of him and the priest asked who gives this woman   
  
Kengi speaks I her father and her mother. very well said the priest.after that it was a blear the party was fun. Usagi went to her room to change she closed the door and removed her tiara when she received a vision *flash* Mamuro throwing himself in front of a blast *flash* Mamuro dieing *flash* daughter if the prince of earth dies again before the cleansing he will never return said the dead Queen Serenity there is a new evil coming and more powerful you must awaken the hidden powers with in you said the long dead Queen and disappeared Usagi felt sharp pain enter her body. Usagi screamed a blood chilling scream of pain. everyone at the banquet heard her scream Mamuro and the senshi ran to her room, the door was locked they feared the worsted Mamuro kicked down the door to find Usagi on the floor unconscious and blood on her dress coming from her nose and mouth.   
  
USAKO ! shouted Mamuro  
  
Usagi shouted the Girls   
  
Usako answer me please begged Mamuro Usagi opened her eyes slowly   
  
M...m...ma..mamo-ch..Chan she stuttered weakly   
  
Usako what happen asked Mamuro  
  
usagi looked at him tears welded up in her eyes she looked at the senshi and said   
  
senshi close the door this is important she said this with such authority Setsuna closed the door and locked it not before telling everyone Usagi is fine she will be down shortly. Mamuro picked Usagi up and placed her on the bed   
  
what happen Usagi asked Minako  
  
guy's I had a vision of M....Mamo-chan being killed sobbed Usagi  
  
U..Usagi-Sama Mamuro is not going to die Crystal Tokyo will be built said a confident Setsuna  
  
Usagi shot her a glare princess of Pluto are you insinuating that I hallucinated said Usagi  
  
well princess to be honest yes Said Setsuna  
  
well then why did my mother worn me as well everyone including Setsuna were shocked   
  
my mother said there is a new evil coming grater then we know and if my mamo-Chan die's before the cleansing he will no longer return EVER!! shouted Usagi the last part  
  
usagi I think you were hallucinated said Setsuna with confidence   
  
Usagi looked at her then nodded ok I'll trust you Set's you have never been wrong said Usagi  
  
later-  
  
  
there was a loud crash and people screaming the scouts and tuxedo mask went to the park were there was a huge yeoma with razor sharp fangs and claws 15 min into the battle there appeared a man with long red hair dressed in black flouting in the air. the senshi were thrown to separate parts of the park   
  
Kataka kill them but first kill the moon senshi she must be there leader   
  
yes master Canisteo said kataka  
  
Kataka longed to sailor moon tuxedo jumped in the way and took the full blow the yeoma kept slashing like made.  
  
  
MAMU-CHAN Screamed Usagi. Mamuro was ripped to shreds this new demon yeoma.thay were fears and   
  
strong. Usagi crawled to her beloved. M..mamu-Chan don't leave me please. begged Usagi  
  
a...Ai shiteru usa..ko Mamuro closed his eyes for the last time. She new he was never   
  
coming back and it hurt her tothe core of her soul to know this.  
  
Ai shiteru Mamu-Chan.. Naze,Naze,NAZE! A FOGY image of Mamuro smiling and waving good   
  
by to Usagi and disappearing. passed Usagi's eyes (that was Mamuros last good by)   
  
End of Flash back~*  
  
Blood Moon Looked at the senshi and sneered she walked up to sailor Pluto   
  
Damn you Pluto you arrogant bitch,you clammed to know everything there's your crystal Tokyo gone for ever   
  
princess the prince will reincarnate so- Blood Moon cut her off  
  
DON'T, DON'T YOU DARE! shouted Blood moon I told you mother worn me but no you would not lesion so I trusted you instead of my instinct and look what happened MY HUSBAND IS DEAD!!shouted Usagi  
  
so what did you think :-D 


End file.
